


Photographs (modern AU)

by versighing



Series: MonChevy on Holiday [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Philippe is image-conscious, the Chevalier is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versighing/pseuds/versighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chevalier tries to take a picture of Monsieur while he's sleeping. Unfortunately, this does not go to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs (modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to Shirts. Anyway, this one is also short but I hope you guys enjoy. There's a line said by another character in episode 6, but I thought it fitted really well so I used it. Sorry about the change in POV half-way through.

It was early morning in Oahu, Hawaii. The sun shone brightly through the window, soon waking a certain Chevalier. He groaned tiredly as he stood, shuffling across the room and closing the curtains as best he could, hoping to get at least one more hour of sleep. He turned around to do just that, but instead of going back to the soft double bed he paused, watching his lover as he dreamt.

 

 _“When he sleeps, he could be a child again.”_ he thought to himself. Philippe, especially in that peaceful moment, was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. So, naturally, he picked up the camera laying on the vanity and took a picture, wanting to capture Monsieur’s beauty forever. Unfortunately, the sound the camera made was louder than he realised.

 

“What are you doing?” came the sleepy voice from the bed, as its owner turned to look at the Chevalier with a raised eyebrow. He’d been caught red-handed. 

 

“Nothing… just looking through photographs.” he lied as nonchalantly as he could, pretending to be inspecting the holiday snaps they’d taken so far.

 

“Then _why_   was I just awoken by the sound of a shutter?” By now, Philippe had sat up, and was swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The Chevalier instinctively drew the camera closer to himself.

 

“No reason,” he watched his lover warily as he strode towards him, knowing how defensive the Duke was about his image and his privacy. “You were just hearing things, mignonette.”

 

“And yet you are like a _thief_   caught in the act.” Immediately, another pair of hands were on his own. “Give me the camera.”

 

“Why should I?” he challenged, earning a sigh for his petulance.

 

“Because I know you well, my love.” a moody pair of eyes met his own. “I know you simply _cannot_ resist, but I do not like having photos taken without my knowledge or consent. Now _give_ me the camera and we can go back to bed.”

 

The Chevalier simply smirked. “But this would go _so_ well with the rest of the album! Surely you cannot expect me to just get rid of it?” he teased, secretly delighting at the look on his lover’s face.

 

 _ **“Album!?”**   _he screeched, horrified. “You mean to tell me you have an _entire_ _album_ of photographs like this, which I had _no_  knowledge of until now?” 

 

“Would you expect anything else of me?”

 

“Well… no. But even so. _Delete_ that photo, and whatever others you may have on there.” he demanded, now _deadly_ serious.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” the Chevalier tried not to laugh at the glare he received. 

 

“You can, you will and if you refuse I will _make you_.” Philippe grabbed for the camera, but growled in frustration as it was quickly drawn away, held high above his head. Monsieur would _not_ suffer the indignity of jumping. _Ever._

 

A few minutes later he _almost_ had it, but his _infantile_ boyfriend stopped him in his tracks by running at full-speed down the hotel corridor. It was absolutely _ridiculous_ , but really he had no _choice_ but to chase him.

 

And that was how they ended up at the beach, Philippe pinning his lover down onto the sand as he held the camera out of reach, _dangerously_   close to the water's edge.

 

“Please,” he begged. “just _give_ me the camera and you will be free.”

 

“ _Never._ ” came the Chevalier’s stubborn reply.

 

“Might I remind you that the tide is coming in rather quickly, and that currently you are in _grave_ danger of being engulfed by the Pacific Ocean?” the Duke prompted, hoping that he could use persuasion, or even force, to get his way.

 

“Just _let me go_ and neither of us will have to worry about that.”

 

“Never.” and then, it occurred to Philippe that he didn’t have to use force at all. He could play tricks _just_ as well as his _dear_ Chevalier. So he did, watching with delight at the way his lips parted and his breath hitched as he leaned in, pupils dilating, loosening his grip on the camera _just_ enough to - 

 

“Bastard!” and Philippe had never ran faster in his life, laughing triumphantly as his lover chased him along the sands, camera clutched tightly in his hand as they raced along the seafront, much to the confusion of other tourists.

 

The photo (and the album it belonged to) still remained for many years to come, but it served as an important lesson for the Chevalier: _never_ try to best the King’s brother at anything.


End file.
